Don't You Ever (DISCONTENUED)
by Marshmallow Neko
Summary: Levi x Kagome Fallout! (Kind-of) No Flames!
1. Never

**Heyy guys!**

**Levi x Kagome One-shot.**

**Enjoy!**

It was the day or Eren's trail.

Oh, how she _dreaded _this day.

As Kagome, Misaka and Armin were escorted to the witness stands, Kagome's mind flashed back to the previous night.

_**-The Night Before-**_

"Levi! He doesn't belong in jail! He did nothing wrong?! How the hell can you do this to him?!" Kagome screamed at the slightly taller man.

Casting a cold glare he way, he didn't respond.

"Ugh! You ASS! How the hell ca-" She stopped mid-sentence when she heard Eren moan in the cell behind her.

"Eren, Eren! Are you alright?!" She suddenly whirled around and gripped the iron cell bars.

"Ma—Kagome? Where am I?" He asked, Panic evident in his tone.

She smiled at his slip up – But he was used to calling her 'Mama' so you couldn't blame him. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop them, but they still put you in here. You're in the the underground Jail." She stated sadly.

"WH-why?! I didn't do anything!" He stated franticly.

She pressed herself up against the bars more as tears came to her eyes "I know- I know. I tried to stop them, but I was weak at the time. I'm sorry, Eren. So so sorry..." She trailed off as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Eren crawled over to her and touched her leg through the bars.

Hearing the chains move, she looked up just as Eren touched her leg.

"It's ok... we'll get through it" he said low enough for only her to hear.

"Get your ass up, Higurashi. Time to go" Levi interjected.

Her eyes went big with a horrified glint in them "No." she said softly

"What?" He demanded.

"NO! I'm not leaving him!" She screamed gripping the bars tightly as Levi tried to drag her away.

"Damnit…" Levi hissed under his breath

Next thing she knew, she was dizzy and she heard Eren yelling her name.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Walking gracefully to the witness booth, she wrapped her arms around Misaka and Armin.

It was her 5th year working under Levi and his squad when she came across the trio hiding in her room. She was surprised to say the least. When she tried to approach them, they shot threats at her... and even pulled out a gun.

Now _that_ was a huge surprise.

After she persuaded them that she wasn't going to hurt them – that she wanted to help – they let her near.

Ever since that day, she thought of the three as her children. They were orphans – People you'd never think to find wielding guns and throwing punches.

Kagome looked back to the doors as Eren was forcefully pushed in and cuffed to a thick metal bar.

She turned her head when she heard Misaka's breath quicken.

She quickly wrapped her arms around her head and guided her head to her chest in a comforting manner.

"It's ok baby. Don't worry." She whispered to the now crying girl.

"M-Mama…" She stuttered and looked up to lock eyes with Kagome.

Kagome repeated "It's gonna be ok." She stroked the young girls head softly.

Sniffling, she let her adopted mother's touch calm her.

The judge came in and everyone rose from their seats in respect.

From that point on – everything was a blur – as Kagome wasn't really listening, but when she saw Levi kick him, she snapped and her motherly instincts kicked in.

Leaping from her seat, she practically flew over to her commander and kicked him across the room.

In a menacing voice, she said darkly,

"Don't you _EVER_ hurt my baby again. _Do you hear me?!"_ She screamed and charged at him, sending a reiki packed roundhouse kick to his jaw.

"I raised them, protected them. They were taught to voice their opinions, not go against them! _NEVER_ hit him just because you _'Feel like it'_ or think it's the '_RIGHT_ _THING'_ to do… or for that matter _AT ALL_!By all things holy, Levi I will strangle you in your sleep the next time you touch _ANY_ of my kids. Let's go." She said as she got Eren off of the metal pole and out of the room.

Misaka and Armin left shortly after sending Levi death glares.

If looks could kill…

Levi looked on – too stunned to do anything.

He knew she was _strong_… That's why he _never _got on her bad side, But she being only _20 _and her '_kids_' not far from it!? How the _hell _can she give her love to those _brats_… and not _him_?!

_Bullshit._

Getting up, he quickly stormed out of the room to find Kagome.

_**-In Kagome's room-**_

"I-I'm so sorry, baby. I'm _so sorry_ you had to go through that…" she said as she cried while cleaning Eren's wounds.

Suddenly, Misaka and Armin came up and hugged her.

"Mama, you _have_ to calm down. It's not your fault." They whispered to their mother.

"Yeah. Mama you did nothing wrong." Eren said, a crooked smile on his face.

"Oh _guys_…" She said with a smile on her face. "I am so lucky I found you guys 6 years ago. I love you all from the bottom of my heart. You know that, right?" She said as she hugged them all.

She heard giggles from each one of them as she kissed their foreheads.

"Yes mama." They said in unison.

Smiling a wide smile, Kagome was about to ask what they wanted to do until dinner, but Levi busted into the room with a scowl on his face.

Seeing who it was the ruined their family bonding time – Kagome jumped up and pulled out her daggers from her sash.

"What the hell do you want, _Levi_…" She said slowly.

Behind her – Misaka, Armin and Eren were amazed how their adopted mother could turn her anger on and off like a switch.

Eyes ablaze he bit out "How the _hell_ are you _stronger_ than _me_… and _how the hell_ can you deal with_ 3_ _brats_?!"

She was about to rush him when she saw the look is his eyes…

_Jealousy_

_Confusion_

_Anger_

_Longing_

_Love_

'Wait… _Love_?' She thought to herself as she dropped her daggers and ran to his for a tight hug.

She could feel his body tense as she hugged him, but he soon relaxed and slid his arms around her waist.

"_I see it in your eyes. I'll give you a chance if you'll have me…"_ she whispered timidly in his ear.

For a while, he had wondered if he heard her wrong, if it was all a dream, but feeling her arms tighten around his neck was proof enough.

"… _Alright…"_ He whispered back

A bright smile lifted Kagome's lips as she whispered _"Now apologize to them and Eren __especially__. You had __no right__ to do that to him. If you have to beg for their forgiveness, __do it__."_ She whispered all too sweetly.

He shivered when he heard her tone, but complied.

Letting the raven haired – blue eyed beauty go, he got down on one knee in front of the kids and put his right hand in the air and his left over his heart (?)

"Misaka, Armin, and Eren, I am severely sorry for my behavior directed at you three, but more so Eren. I had no right to use physical force ti make you comply. I am deeply sorry."

The trio sat there looking dumbfounded.

Levi apologized…

…Levi _**APOLIGIZED**_.

Eren was the first one to come out of his daze and answer.

"I accept you're apology, Captain Levi… But _what_ made you apologize?" He asked.

Lifting his head, Levi smirked as he said "Cats are very protective of their kittens… if a male wants to get close, he has to submit." He said

Kagome, Misaka, Eren, and Armin just stared at him… dumbfounded.

'_Really…'_ Kagome thought..

"Really… Levi you are something else" she said as she rolled her eyes and Levi laughed.

**Did you Like?**

**Tell me in the comments!**


	2. Leopard Queen, Panther King

**Hello reader-Chan!**

**So... I decided to continue this story because... well... **

**I got a kawaii review asking if I could continue this story.**

**AND since it was SUPER KAWAII – I couldn't resist. **

**I just want to say though, I don't have anyone to help me with my stories, so ****if It does come out ****crappy and Lame****, IM SORRY!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

_- Last time –_

_Lifting his head, Levi smirked as he said "Cats are very protective of their kittens… if a male wants to get close, he has to submit." He said_

_Kagome, Misaka, Eren, and Armin just stared at him… dumbfounded._

_'__Really…'__Kagome thought..._

_"Really… Levi you are something else" she said as she rolled her eyes and Levi laughed._

_- Now – _

Smiling, He got off of the floor and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist as he whispered

"_Only for you..."_

Hearing this, Kagome chuckled and swatted his hands away.

"Now, now Levi. I must say, if you insist on calling me a cat, I'd prefer a Leopard." She stated playfully.

She looked up at him to see his eyes wide from shock and she giggled.

Coming out of his shock, he said "I call the panther." He said with an evil grin.

Suddenly, Misaka, Armin, and Eren blurted out,

"I call the jaguar!" "The cheetah is MINE!" "I claim the **Snow Leopard**!"

At that, everyone turned eyes on Eren as a blush rose on his cheeks.

"Eren, sweetie, why the snow leopard?" Kagome asked, trying to hold back her giggles.

Blushing at the attention, he said "Well, if Mama's a Leopard, I want to be close to mama, so why not another type of leopard?" he asked.

"Actually, it makes sence now. Aww~ you're so Kawaii, Eren!" Kagome squealed and pounced at the boy.

"Mama, S-sto-op! That tickles!" Eren screeched as Kagome started nuzzling his neck.

Suddenly, you heard another outburst of claims by Misaka and Armin.

"I call the Amur leopard!" "The Persian leopard is mine!"

This time, Kagome turned and rallied up all of her kids and nuzzled them all. By the time she was done, her hair was a mess and her three kids almost weren't breathing from laughing so hard.

"M-mam-ma," Misaka mumbled brokenly "Th-that was f-fun!" She said as the giggles started back up again.

She sat there for a while, looking lovingly at her three Cubs until she heard Levi whisper in her ear,

"_Time for the panther to pounce"_

A look of pure horror crossed her face as she heard those words.

'_How could I have forgotten about Levi! Damn!'_ She internally screamed at herself.

Suddenly she was tackled to the floor and tickled mercilessly.

She squeaked in surprise then screeched out a giggle.

"_L-L-le-v-viiii, S-sto-op i-it!"_ She said through her giggles.

"I don't think so." Came his smart reply.

Suddenly, she felt three more sets of hands on her.

'_NOOO!'_ She screamed in her head as the ticking intensified to unbelievable levels

"**UNCLE! UNCLE! I GIVE U**P!" She screeched.

All the hands stopped and she slouched on the hardwood floors.

"Phase 1 – Soften up the Leopard Queen." Levi said happily

Kagome said breathlessly, "_M-man_, you have som-e _Problems…_"

At this, Everyone Laughed.

**ONCE AGAIN, IM SORRY IF THIS WAS CRAPPY! I need to get back in my writing mood c:**

**Did you like?**

**Tell me in the Comments!**


	3. Take Care Of That

**Hello guys! Miss me? **

***wink wink* :3**

**Well then, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**!Disclaimer!**

_-Last time-_

"_**UNCLE! UNCLE! I GIVE U**__P!" She screeched._

_All the hands stopped and she slouched on the hardwood floors._

"_Phase 1 – Soften up the Leopard Queen." Levi said happily_

_Kagome said breathlessly, "M-man, you have som-e Problems…"_

_At this, Everyone Laughed._

_-Now-_

Getting up off of the floor, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"He he… I'm_ bored_…" She said with a sinister smirk in her tone.

'_Uh-oh…' _All of her "Cubs" thought at once.

Gulping loudly, they slowly backed away from the onyx hair beauty.

"N-n-n-now m-mama…" Armin sputtered.

'_What's so bad about being bored?' _ Levi thought to himself as he raised an eyebrow at the three recruits.

What he didn't expect though, was for all eyes to be on him all of a sudden.

"…" None of them said anything as four of them were staring at Levi and said person was looking around confused…

…until he saw Kagome's expression.

'_Oh shit…' _he thought as he gulped rather loudly and looked to the kids for help.

"We can't help you, Levi…" They mumbled, trying to hold back their laughter.

"N-now Kagome…" He said slowly as he got up from the floor and slowly backed into the wall.

"Well then… I have almost no work to do…" She said as her smile grew and she stalked over to Levi.

Holding his breath, he watched her approach him with wariness.

Finally, she was standing in front of him and she did the unexpected…

Leaning up, she captured his lips in a spine-tingling kiss.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed herself closer to his body – so close that she could fell his muscle lines against her chest.

Levi and the kids sat there – wide eyed until Levi finally responded to Kagome's kiss.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer to him.

She moaned in his mouth as she felt him poking her in the lower abdomen area.

Pulling away, she walked back over to the bed like nothing happened.

"Whoa -?" She heard the question in Levi's voice as he muttered to himself.

"Hahaha, Quest Number One, Complete!" Kagome screamed as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Mama, what quest?" The kids asked all at once before looking at each other and giggling.

"Well, Levi has his phases – I Have my Quests… Ha-ha. Quest one –Tease." She said smugly

Levi looked at her with wide eyes as Kagome, Eren, Armin, and Misaka laughed their asses off.

"Y-y-ou m-might want to t-take c-c-are of that, L-evi" Kagome said in between laughs

He suddenly whimpered "I'm doomed…doomed I tell you…"

…But this only caused them to laugh harder.

**Did you like?**

**Tell me in the comments!**

**I appreciate your support!**

**JA NE!**


End file.
